Hetalia Parties
by XxX-FreaksXOfXImagination-XxX
Summary: This is a seven minutes in heaven thing Lunareclipse1127 and llx-BetraylsandForgiveness-xll have going on. Btw, both of those user names are our individual accounts xDD Anywho, R&R! :3
1. Info

Hetalia Party: Info!

_This is the mere introduction to a short Seven Minutes In Heaven thing! Haha hang with me, I am trying! Also, sorry if its not satisfactory. For requests, message me at my profile CutelyCrazy045. P. 'best friend' will be stated in each one and each location is different. Just to make it interesting haha XD_

You were watching television when the phone rings, interrupting your favorite show. Sighing, deciding to ignore it, you turned the television's volume up. The phone stopped ringing after just four rings, and you smiled into the air, feeling triumphant.  
>Except, it rang again. You stood up and muted the commercial that had just come on. Might as well answer it, right?<br>"Hello?" You asked, not bothering to look at the caller ID.  
>"Hey, there's a <strong>party<strong> and you are coming! I'll be there in about twenty minutes!" The voice said, then the line went dead. You stared at the phone for a moment.  
>Sure, he was your best friend, but REALLY? He knew your favorite show came on around this time!<br>Turning back to the television, you noticed the commercials were over. You sat back down, watching the rest of the episode.  
>**Fifteen minutes later**<br>The doorbell rang, just as expected. You grabbed your bag headed to the door. In moments, you found yourself in the car, on your way to the **party** that would either suck or be major fun.


	2. Red

Hetalia Party: Red!

Britain pulled you inside, smiling and saying "This should be fun!"

**About an hour later**

You stood in Vash's living room, seeing too many countries to even begin to count. Everyone was quiet and bored, what with the previous game over with.

Now you sat at the counter, watching Ludwig down various alcohols. "This is boring as hell," he mumbled, slurring most of those words together.

"I quite agree. Maybe we should spice this party up a bit." France said, laughing in his French guffaw. "What do you think _?"

His hand was on your shoulder, and you rounded quickly. "You nasty ass perv, don't touch me!"

Before he could retort, Britain called for everyone's attention. "Why don't we try Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

France laughed, Ludwig groaned, and you grabbed another shot of who knows what. You knew of the game, but wasn't very fond of it.

Next thing you knew, France jerked you around and had a hat full of slips of paper under your nose. You sighed, not wanting a fight, and plunged your hand into the bucket.

Pulling out the first slip of paper you felt, it fell open in your hand. "Green?" you called aloud. No one moved.

Then France guffawed and said "He's asleep again. Try again." His eyes were gleaming, obviously in hope.

You glared at him as your hand plunged into the hat again. This time, you shuffled the slips of paper before pulling one from the bottom.

It too fell open in your hand, and you called lazily "Red." Instantly, a red blindfold covered your eyes, leaving you blind.

A firm hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you forward. "Remember, she can't find out who you are until you hear the door lock!" France called from afar.

you heard a door open, and was ushered inside a small space. The door shut with a loud click, then you heard the door lock from the outside. You reached for the blindfold, a bit irritated that it had been used.

"That was stupid." You mumbled, seeing only the rough outline of the guy who had written "red" on a slip of paper.

"Hey, _, can I ask you something?" The question was suddenly asked, sounding loud in the quiet space.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah..."

"Ask away." you replied smiling into the darkness.

"What do you do when you like someone, but they like your brother?" he asked, sounding shy.

"Well, depends on your brother. If he likes her too, then maybe you should wait and see what happens. There's always a possibility." You said, considering each word.

"But I really like this girl..." He said, sounding sad.

"Then tell her."

Suddenly, you felt his breath on your face. You could see his outline easily now, thanks to a small crack in the wall that let light come through.

"I can't tell her... Maybe I'll show her..." He whispered, then his lips crashed into yours. You stood rigid for a moment, taken aback, but recovered easily.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, he broke off, and you let a small pouty look cross your face. "Kill joy." You whispered, and he chuckled.

"I thought you liked-"

"No." You said, cutting him off. "I mean, Arthur's a good friend and all, but I've always liked-"

Your sentence was cut off by him kissing you again. His arms wrapped around your waist, yours around his neck.

You both heard the door click, being unlocked, and broke apart. You two had successfully broke apart before anyone saw. France pouted at the apparent lack of action, and Britain looked passive. Apparently, he expected nothing.

'And let's keep it that way...' you thought.


	3. Tan

Hetalia Party: Tan!

You had no earthly idea why you were at America's house. Oh yeah, America came in CSI style and took you for 'investigation' as he so called it. You deadpanned at the site of a PARTY going on. He had went to fetch you because you 'ignored' the last 15 times he had called your house. There was just no saying NO to this man. Damn that obnoxious exterior. Can he just shut the hell up for once and leave you alone. That's how it started.

Now it was barely 9:30, and he, the obnoxious gay superman suggested the gay game seven minutes in heaven.

"Oh hell no." You huffed and crossed arms, standing firm to your ground." "If you don't pick, I, the super awesome hero will pick for you…we all know how that turns out _." America half threatened you. You gulped and an eerie aura formed around your trembling form. Oh yes, you remember what happened last time America threatened you. "Fine." You glared daggers. Calming your nerves you dove your hand in the over-flowing pile of rainbow papers.

"T-tan?" You muttered. "Who the hell did I get?" your voice resuming it's once annoyed, and monotonous composure. Upon realizing who you got, you immediately attempted reconciling the paper. You loved Norway. You couldn't do this, it was Norge and you always made a fool of yourself. You clenched your hair and slouched slightly. *Why, why, why? I'd rather go with that damn Frog than make a fool of myself...again* you thought.

America had seen enough of your self-pitying, sulking, pathetic form and clutched the collar of your shirt, tossing you into the despair of darkness known as Alfred's closet of crap. You scrambled to a sitting position at the far end of the damp closet.

The atmosphere was an unsociable one. Of course Norway was a man of few words. So this was going to be a long time. Your heart was pounding to the point of explosion and you were positive that it was audible too. "U-um...N-Norway...umm.." You were tongue tied. Face-palming you tormented and brought yourself down even more.

Bringing your knees to meet your chest, you began to silently weep at your lack of confidence when confronting Norway. It was frustrating that you couldn't confess anything, you couldn't even make casual conversation. You ran away at any given chance to avoid further humiliation. Most countries laughed at you for it, and you were at wits end with it all.

On Norway's view, he thought you always looked stunning. He was quite oblivious to the fact that you liked him, although it was so obvious to other nations that it was actually pitiful. He always wondered for hours on end why you run from him. Never in his life would he had came to the conclusion that the mutual feelings he had for you were biased.

He had a difficult time gaining vision in the cramp closet, and it was stuffy as well. He finally caught glimpse of your slouched over silhouette. He tilted his head in confusion at your curled up form. He scuffled closer to you and plopped down. You were oblivious to his presence. He sighed and it seemed to have startled you because you jumped.

Norway reached an arm around your petite waistline and held you in place in order not to fall into whatever was in Alfred's closet.

It was like a cave of wonders and anything could get you, he seriously needed to clean it, he called his yard unsafe. In doing such actions his body came in close proximity to yours. Norway, being a man of bluntness just came out with it. "Why do you run from me." It wasn't a question, it was more a demand to know why you ran from him.

"Uh, I'm n-not so sure how to answer t-that Norway." You whispered. Only you would flush madly at the close proximity. Norway didn't seem to like that answer. It didn't help you any that he was holding you to his half freezing body, but yet it felt so warm. You could feel his minty breathe, hot on your face, his ever growing heartbeat beneath his shirt. Norway grunted. "Why?" He was growing impatient with each passing moment.

Finally at snapping point, you clenched his shirt and slammed your lips to his. Norway froze, he wasn't so sure what the hell was going on. It took him the longest time to register that you were kissing him. Feeling rejected you pulled back, aching to get free of his grasp.

Norway didn't like that and pulled you to face him once more, and kissed you much more passionately the second time. You were at loss for action this go round. Senses came through and you wrapped your left arm around his neck, and the other went to play with his hair. Norway snaked his other arm around your waist setting you upon his lap and holding you closer.

You accidently traced a finger upon the root of Norge's curl and he stopped of any movement and groaned. His face flushed and you pulled away in shock. "N-Norway! Are you alright?"

You notice his face flushed, and twisted with pleasure. What the hell did you do to him? You still had your hand over his curl and Norway raised a hand to remove yours immediately. Norway's breath became panting. "P-please don't do that." Norway asked of you. You smiled warmly, although he mostly didn't see it and giggled a bit. "Alright, for you."

Norway pressed his forehead to yours and smiled to. "So I'm guessing the feeling is mutual?" You asked, reassuring yourself and not thinking this was a one time thing just for the kicks. "Yes." Norway was back to normal, one word monotonous. Just the way you loved it, you wouldn't have it any other way.

Before another official kiss, Denmark ripped the door off its hinges. "Awwe! Ain't that a *Hic* great site." Denmark slurred in his drunken state. He turned to face the other nations, "Hey…listen evybodeh *Hic* this little nation got...ummm...what's the word...lucky!" Denmark announced. Yep everything was in natural order and you were a very happy girl, although visiting Norway was going to involve teasing from the drunken bastard.


	4. Green

Hetalia Party: Green!

Laughing, you walked into Arthur's home with Feliciano, and was immediately promoted to sit in a circle by a rather intimidating Russia.

"Hey_! Hey Italy!" America called, standing in the middle of the circle, a gleam in his eye. In his hand was a top hat, and he was grinning like a child, much like usual. "As I was saying, we should play seven minutes in heaven!" He said rather enthusiastically.

"Or hell..." Someone to your left muttered. You snickered, thinking the exact same thing. That is, until the hat was shoved under your nose. "You draw first!" America said in his 'hero' voice.

Sighing, you plunged your hand into the hat, hoping against hope that you would get Romano. After shuffling the slips of paper around a bit, u pule a random one out.

Unfolding it, you became confused. You looked over the slip of paper, but the only thing on it was green crayon scribbled around carelessly. No writing.

"Green, I guess?" You called. You watched as everyone looked around expectantly, but no one moved.

Suddenly, there was a short huff and Romano stood up. He motioned for you to follow, then walked towards the closet. The room was completely silent.

You did as instructed and walked into the closet, shutting the door behind you. The lock clicked, sounding that the time was beginning.

"I don't get this damn game." Romano said, sounding irritated.

"You're supposed to kiss." You replied bluntly. You were trying your best to not show him you liked him.

"Fine."

Suddenly, his lips touched yours. It was a rather sweet and passionate kiss, which wasn't what you had expected.

Responding quickly, you laid one hand on his chest, the other tangled in his hair. Your hand brushed the right side of his head as you brought it down to wrap around his neck, and he froze. You could have sworn you heard a soft moan, but weren't sure.

He pulled back, grabbing your wrist and removing your hand from his hair. "Careful." He muttered, sounding strained. You realized you had touched his curl, and giggled.

"Sorry." You whispered, still giggling.

He said nothing as he pulled you into an embrace, kissing you once more.

The door burst open, revealing the two of you kissing. You broke apart, blushing as red as a tomato.

Ignoring the whistles and catcalls, the two of you walked out of the closet, hand in hand.


	5. Creme

Hetalia Party: Crème!

Your former, and still current hot spring loving Ice prince. Well that's what you called him in your THOUGHTS. Yes love hit you hard for Iceland. Speaking of which, you were forced to play this 'seven minutes in heaven' game. Iceland was modest and smelled of licorice a lot.

He also loathed being forced to call Norway "Oni-chan" [1] although he didn't bother him at all, Iceland was rather fond of Norway and Norway returned such feelings. Vacuuming in boredom you presumed in drawing a color from said hat being thrust upon you. "Crème" you sighed. Of course no one heard you over Denmark's drunken state, so you kicked it up a notch. "Crème!" You yelled, still no one heard you because Denmark, too raised an octave higher.

Obtaining a mega phone you blared it at 11, "I got crème you f-ugly bastards!" This time EVERYONE heard you. You slammed the mega phone in the polished oak floor, smashing it into a thousand shards. "I'll be in the damn closet you douche-bags!" You called back as everyone watched your form disappear into the closet.

Shaking with rage you buried yourself into the pile of fluffy coats in the far back of the closet. There was commotion outside, and after some time light flooded the closet, and the victim was tossed in. A thud and an 'Oomph" were followed suit. Silence shrouded the closet and the air became coated in a poisonous tension. "Who is it?" You called into the dark abyss.

"Iceland." the darkness answered back. He didn't see the point in keeping it secret. He had like you for a while, but his cool composure kept his from admitting anything. He inched forward and rummaged around, attempting at a hide and seek failure at finding you. Your breath hitched when he swiped a hand across your breasts. "Aah! Emil!" you eeped and covered your harassed boob.

He immediately knew what happened and withdrew. He turned his body to face away from you as his cool composure began to wear away. His face was slowly flushing a pink tint, and if Mr. Puffin were here he wouldn't hear the end of it. With a hand tearing back his hair, he hid his face with the other. "_. I didn't mean to do it." He whispered.

You were in awe and shock. He was kawaii with this side of him, but in shock because you NEVER see it. Well Norway does, but you're not too clear on that relationship by the way he worded it... "Iceland. It's okay. You didn't mean it." You crawled over and cuddled to him. His breath hitched this go round and you giggled. "Relax I'm not a child molester." You pecked his cheek and his heart skipped a beat.

He ghosted a hand over the newly warm place on his right cheek. He glanced down at your cuddling form. He wrapped his arms around your waistline and pulled you closer, resting his head atop yours. It was like this for moments. It wasn't awkward though, it was more a warm, reassuring silence. Before light flooded in he packed up new found courage and went for it.

He quickly and swiftly placed a hand under your chin and tilted it up and slammed his lips to you soft warm ones. Your lips were becoming bruised and they turned a shade blue, but the kiss was a fiery passionate one. You reached a hand to play with his hair as he pushed you to lie on the closet floor. You whimpered with the lack of oxygen.

Iceland knew this, and curiously released his claim of your mouth and went downward on a quest to find your sweet spot. After a moment or two of aimless search he earned a squeal from you, telling him he hit gold. He bit and sucked harder on that spot earning a louder moan from you. "Emil!" You gasped

Light made the scene as a baffled Britain stared in awe at the site he got. America and France were next to come into view. "Haha! Iceland getting some!" America sounded off, his voice like a boom box in the room. France laughed perversely. "honhonhon, my-my, don't do it without protection!" France offered a condom as Iceland and you weren't a loud a chance to explain the cause of this.

Iceland abruptly got off you and helped you out of the closet, questions being bellowed at you, and finally exiting the house. Yes, Emil did sneak something and you were definitely in for some dose of Iceland love tonight ;) and NO Mr. Puffin isn't invited.

[Oni-chan means big brother in Japanese] and yes Mr. Puffin makes Iceland's day a living hell.


	6. Blue

Hetalia Party: Blue!

You sighed as you walked into Germany's extremely neat home. Italy greeted you with a grin, and you grinned back. He ushered for you and Russia to walk to the living room, and you willingly went.

Several people nodded a greeting to you, but no one said anything to Russia. A normal afternoon for you.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Italy chimed, walking in behind you. "What do you think _?"

"Sounds okay I guess..." you replied, not knowing whether you were interested or disgusted. Russia seemed a bit angered at the thought.

You sat down in the circle between America and Britain. America looked eager like always, and Britain looked a touch tired.

Italy appeared in front of you, a small box in hand with little slips of paper inside. "How about you go first?"

You sighed and dug in the box, grabbing a random slip of paper. You opened it, and called "Blue."

While this was happening, you could see France being choked by Britain. France was most likely saying crude things again. He always seemed to be on Britain's nerves...

You stood up about the same time Switzerland did. Your immediate thought was 'yes!' You had had a crush on him for quite some time now, though he never seemed to return the feeling...

When you didn't move, stuck in your thoughts, he grabbed your hand and lead you to the closet. It reminded you much of how he did this with Liechtenstein.

The door clicked behind you two, and there was a moment of utter silence. It wasn't awkard, just... calm.

"V-Vash?" you asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" You heard his hair brush the wall as he turned, and half-giggled before continuing.

"Have you ever played this game?" You asked, taking a different tactic.

"Yes, but not with anyone I actually liked." He said calmly, sounding closed-off.

You slouched. So he didn't like you huh...? Well, he was a kill joy.

"Have you, _? Played the game I mean."

"Mmm? Oh, yeah. But like you said, never with someone I liked."

"So, does that include today?" He asked.

You weren't sure how to answer the question since he didn't seem to like you. So, you stayed quiet.

He seemed to get that no answer would come, for he scooted closer, only a small space between your arms. You stood like this for a few seconds before he asked his question again.

"Does that include... today...?"

You sighed, and decided to just go for it. You looked at him for a second before planting your lips on his.

He stayed motionless, so you went to pull away. But he stopped you, grabbing your arm and pulling you back to him. He kissed you sweetly and passionately, pulling you into his chest.

In a few short moments, you felt deprived of oxygen. He sensed this, and pulled his lips from yours. They didn't go far, however. Instead, they traveled down your jawline and to your neck. You smiled faintly and said "Was that answer enough?"

He pulled away to look into your eyes, smiling. He didn't say anything, but that didn't bother you. You liked him for who he was.

The door opened and light flooded into the closet, and revealed an irritated Britain. "Times up." He grumbled before walking away. Apparently, France had pushed Britain a bit too far today.

You followed Vash out of the closet, humming. You had gotten exactly what you had wanted.


	7. Topaz

Hetalia Party: Topaz!

Sitting on the couch in Italy's house between your two favorite men, Finland and Sweden you were at peace. Italy's house was quite the beauty. Of course you lived with the Nordics, so architecture like this deeply intrigued you. Sweden nudged your side as you hadn't replied to the casual conversation you had conjured up to start with.

"Oh, Sweden im ledsen!" [1] you began to apologize like you life depended on it. It was a horrible habit of yours to apologize, even if it wasn't your fault. Other countries naturally invaded you due to this habit, and one of the Nordics naturally came to rescue you, so you were in constant debt to them.

They repeat to you that they have no problem with it, and that you are free to do what you wish. However, your nature just won't let you take that for answer. " 's al'ght."[2] Sweden grunted in his native tongue. "It's perfectly fine _. We have no problem with your spaciness." Finland announced, quite spacy himself. You sweat-dropped and nervously laughed.

"Yeah..." you felt guilt and humiliation rising to your face. A bowl with colors of all kinds was timidly placed in your lap by a shaky Canada. He was also your long-term friend, you confined in him a lot, and in return he confined in you. You understood what this meant, it was your turn to go.

You watch in boredom as previous couples went in before you and either got exterminated, or you found out shocking truths. Lazily thrusting a hand in your glumly took a piece that felt good enough and pulled out the ultimate fate. You didn't care who you got, so long it wasn't that Rapunzel Barbie frog France. "Umm… Topaz." The man sitting to the left of you stood with sudden momentum causing the bowl to fly across the floor. You scrambled to pick up the pieced before a gentle, but firm hand grasped your shoulder lightly.

You halted and looked back to see Sweden staring back at you, the same un-phased face he held so well. Your eyes widened in realization of who you had gotten. "Sweden, I got you?" You mumbled, and your lower lip began to tremble slightly. Sweden did notice, and for some reason it pained him to think you didn't want to get him.

He let his grasp go and moved towards the closet, peeking back to see if you followed suit. As expected you did. It was so adorable how you would hold your pale, petite finger to your perfect bubblegum pink lips when you thought you did wrong.

You wouldn't dream of telling your wife that. It might break his frail heart! A click was heard behind you when you finally packed up enough courage to follow after the tall, intimidating Nordic. "S-so...Sweden...I know you like Finland and all...Sooo..." You stuttered. You rolled your eyes back and slid down the wall in defeat. Tears threatened your face. Sweden glanced down at your weeping form, hearing sobs coming from you. Light peaked in under the door, castings shadows, and he instantly found you. He knelt in front of you and pulled you to his chest.

You were swift in moving your arms to circle around the Nordic as he protectively hovered over you. " 's al'ght. d't c'y" [3] He stroked your hair and nuzzled his cheek against your own. "B-Berwald...why? I-I thought you l-loved Finland." You sniffed and dried tears. "I l'v 'm a'n y' t'"[4] Sweden was...bi? Oh well it worked wonders for you. Landed a hand to the back of his neck you sunk his head lower.

Lips meshing in sync, it was melodic and peaceful. It felt...right. Who knew you'd be the one to turn Sweden bi, although you were his favorite girl as he put it. Although, initially it had never stuck you, that all those times he was confessing he loved you.

Even as light stung the closet's occupants, they didn't care. Time was all that mattered, and what better time to spend with the one you love right? Well, in Sweden's case, one of the one's he loved. Even as Berwald bridal styled you out of hell and back to your starter seats, nothing else mattered to you or him.

You laced fingers with Sweden, and he returned the gesture to both you and Finland. Finland became jittery, and laughed nervous like. You sweat dropped as Sweden kissed both you and Finland. Maybe Berwald being bi would take some getting used to.

[1] I'm sorry in Swedish

[2] it's alright

[3] it's alright, don't cry

[4]I love him and you too


	8. Orange

Hetalia Party: Orange!

You walked into France's home, and were greeted by the sight of Canada being hit on the head by a rather angered Cuba. You sweat-dropped. Once again, he had been mistaken for his brother, America.

Speaking of America, he was standing to your left, laughing as usual. Once again, he had suckered you into attending a party at France's place.

"Don't think you should help your brother, mister hero?" you asked, staring him down.

He laughed nervously and said "The hero is off today."

You stared at him, disbelieving. The hero was off today? The arrogant-

"Ah, laissez-nous jouer Seven Minutes in Heaven!"[1] France sang, walking into the room holding a small bowl with slips of paper contained inside.

You sighed, getting the point of what he had said. Of course, the pervert would want to play that game...

"Who wants to go first?" He asked, looking around. When no one said anything, America decided to be the damn hero of the game, and raised your hand for you. "_Wants to!"

You scowled at him, then saw the bowl under your nose. You sighed, glaring at America while you dug into the bowl. You pulled out a random slip and read aloud "Orange."

Slowly, you saw Canada stand, a slight blush threatening to creep across his face. Boy did he look adorable! But he looked hesitant.

Smiling, you grabbed him by the wrist and led him to the closet, shutting the door behind him. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust, but once they did, you saw he was across from you, sitting on the floor.

You walked over to him, making sure not to trip over anything, then slid down the wall to sit by him. He was being shy once again, but it was one of the qualities you thought was cute.

"Canada, are you okay?" You asked sweetly. You two had been friends for a while, and usually tell each other everything.

"Actually, I-I'm nervous." He stuttered. The light seeping in through a small hole allowed you to see him blush.

"What about? It's not like I bite or anything." You replied, sweetly smiling.

He shifted, seeming to become more nervous. "I... I have been wanting to tell you something... B-but I c-can't…" He said shakily.

You giggled and thought you knew what he was talking about, though tried not to get your hopes up. Instead of replying, you decided to test your theory.

You intertwined your fingers with his and then kissed him lightly. When he didn't respond, you pulled away. You saw his cheeks flush bright red, and giggled. So you had been right.

You watched his face go from red back to its natural color. "I-I thought you didn't like me that way?" He asked timidly.

In response, you just smiled and wrapped your arms around him in a hug. You were like this when the door opened, letting light flood in and blinding you momentarily. You both blushed a bit before walking out of the closet, hand in hand.

[1] "Ah, laissez-nous jouer Seven Minutes in Heaven!" = "Ah, Let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven!"


	9. Magenta

Hetalia Party: Magenta!

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Another round won to Denmark. Face it NO ONE could defeat the ALWAYS drunk Denmark. He invited you over to his house in a rather odd fashion.

*Flashback*

The phone rings at 9:30 in the damn afternoon. Of course it's Denmark. Please don't tell me I have to go pick his ass up from the pub again. To your surprise, when you answered, there was music booming from the other end of the receiver. "_. baby! What's the King of Nothern Europe, without his smexi queen?"

Denmark was obviously past the point of handling a cell phone properly and it felt as if a mega phone had been driven into your now bleeding eardrums. "Get down here to the party, or imma have to come getcha!"

Denmark hit a couple of buttons before actually pressing the 'end call' button. "Holy hell...i'm going to what kind of party?" You thought. You were actually quite terrified, what if he drew out his axe again.

However, you didn't want him to be seen in public in his state. So you hurriedly put together some clothes and drove your ass over the speed limit like a female version of Italy, so Denmark wouldn't have to get you.

*End Flashback*

Is this supposed to be entertaining? Iceland took pity on having Denmark do this to you, so he schemed a bit and with some effort got everyone to play the 'holy' game, seven minutes in heaven. Denmark plopped down in the seat next to you on his love sofa.

His stench smelled strongly of alcohol. You plugged your nose a bit and attempted to hold your breath. Neither truly helped and you gave in. "Denmark...why do you drink so much?" you dumbly asked.

Denmark found no reason to answer a question like that, his only reason was 'it was fun'. A vase was presented in the middle of an enormous maple table. "_! Why dush youu pickk fiirsst!" Denmark heaved his weight on you while trying to place his arm around your neck.

*Get the hell off me.* you thought. You did as told and drew a card. "Magenta." you read aloud. Denmark glanced at you, then the card, then to you before grinning like a moron. "Youu got meeh!"

*Oh holy crap..* you panicked.

You were one of the only other people, besides the poor Nordic nations that could handle and put up with Denmark, but who knows what he might be capable of when entrusted in a closet...with a female... You begrudgingly walked to the doom closet. Denmark already made himself at home. Once inside you were immediately glomped.

"Get off me!" You yelled smacking the ba-jesus out of Denmark. "I dun waaaanaaa!" Denmark whined. Denmark got to the point and slammed you against the wall. You gasped and whimpered out of pain and how sudden it happened.

Denmark captured your lips with his, it was fiery and full of passion. Denmark slid his hand to rest on your ass and you went back to take a good slap at him, however Denmark's other hand pinned both of your hands above your head.

He pried your mouth open and began to explore your mouth with his tongue, leaving no place untouched. You yelped when he bite your lower lip, drawing blood. He began to suck on the swollen and bruised lip making you whimper and moan.

Damn drunks were so fun. Too bad he wouldn't remember it. Denmark proceeded to find your sweet spot. He trailed butterfly kisses until you let out a strangled groan you were trying to suppress.

Smirking against your cool skin and sucked and nipped at the spot. "Mathias" you whispered. before things could continue as Denmark so wanted it too, America ruined the moment, naming him kill joy.

"Whoa! Things got spiceh!" America proclaimed as Denmark swept you up, and surprisingly rushed you upstairs (without stumbling due to the overuse of alcohol) to finish your 'after party'. Oh yeah, you definitely loved Denmark. ;)


	10. Gold

Hetalia Party: Gold!

"Like, how totally fab is this new Crystal Gayle t-shirt?" Poland asked of your opinion. You had no problem with his cross-dressing issues. To be honest, it made him hot when he experimented with it.

Like this one time when he wore faded black, levi skinny jeans, and a extra small metallica t-shirt. You couldn't help yourself as you drooled slightly, and sucked in every in of his body, especially when he turned around and all you wanted to do was grab his ass.

"Like, _, were you listening to me?"

Poland snapped his fingers in front of you, slightly flicking your nose in the process. You cross-eyed and resided back to reality. "Sorry Feliks. I went spacy hehe! You know me!"

You playfully knocked your noggin, slid one eye closed and stuck your tongue out. Poland gave you a weary glance, you didn't act like this unless you were thinking of a guy. He knew because you told him, in your sleep anyway. NO Poland isn't a creeper, you INVITED him to a sleepover. He was your bestie after all.

That image of Poland wouldn't give way on you, it replayed and replayed. You don't even remember being drug into the closet. It was as if manifestation took place and POOF here you were. "Whoa, what's going on?" You panicked.

During your episode, Poland was watching from the darkness. You came dangerously close to a swing in his face and he held you still by grabbing and twisting your arm around your back. "Like, relax _, I like picked your color." Feliks was agitated. Why though?

"Poland, Feliks. What's wrong? You only act this way when you don't get the newest fashion liner, or like when you upset about not getting your way, or when you're like, jealous of Russia for having custody of Liet." You proceeded to brush Poland's silky blonde hair with your fingers. Soothing him deeply, how was he supposed to tell his best female comrade that it was HER that made him this way.

When she spaced out, she was thinking or dreaming about some guy! He wanted to keep her around always, but he was tired, and in pain of keeping his feelings away.

"_, It's like you that has kept me so totally agitated! When you space off you are like thinking of some guy, and what like upsets me so much is that I wish to totally be that guy!" Poland blurted. You couldn't sink in this new information.

You stopped combing your fingers through his hair. "Feliks...ah…I like so get it now. You're jealous. What I think is so totally funny is that you're jealous of yourself!" You giggled and nuzzled his neck. "Poland, I think about you constantly!"

Poland felt dim, real dim at this point. "You coulda like so totally told me!" he blew up, although you knew this all too well as a pouting possible marathon. "Feliks." You began turning his head to face yours. "I haven't received my kiss yet." you pouted and eyes began to water slightly.

Poland smirked and hesitantly ghosted his lips over yours. It was amazing, sparks went off, and it was timid like. Poland was so in-experienced, all that was soon to change, what with all the people he was now going to be hanging with.

Poland felt no need in pressuring you into anything father than a simple kiss, he didn't want to rush and ruin a moment like this. He didn't want to lose you because of his selfishness and open opinion, he would definitely change for you, even if it was so difficult for him.

When Poland halted the kissing, you settled in his lap and gossiped about the new trend as he stroke your [h/c] and you traced little patterns on the seam on his jacket. You rested your head in the crook of his neck and waited for the end of the game. Even after this turn was over, you were Poland's forever. As you laced fingers, you knew everything ahead of you was going to be just fine.


	11. Silver

Hetalia Party: Silver!

You lumbered into Britain's home, feeling tired. It was now around midnight, and you had beaten France in several different games. Your major dislike for him pushed you far in competitions.

As you drug your feet into the next room, you saw a group sitting in a circle. Intrigued, you sat by none other than the quiet Switzerland.

Several people laughed as America jumped into the room, looking like a total dork. "The hero is back! Let's continue our seven minutes in heaven game!" He exclaimed, holding his thumb up and winking.

He spotted you and stuck a small bowl under your nose. "Glad to see you joined us!" He said, grinning. Deciding not to refuse, you drove your hand into the bowl of paper.

You grabbed one from the bottom and read it aloud. "Silver!"

Almost instantly, Britain stood and made his way to you. He too looked tired, yet buzzed from alcohol. Sighing, you let him help you up and made your way to the closet, shutting the door behind you as you made yourself comfortable.

You could hear Britain mumbling. You imagined him talking to his 'mint bunny', and giggled. He seemed to have heard you, and stumbled his way to your side of the closet.

"What's funny?" He asked, sliding an arm around your shoulders. His breath wreaked of alcohol, which was brushing against your face.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking..." You replied, whispering. The closeness of him was making you stutter a bit. He always seemed to make you feel shy.

"About what?" He whispered into your ear, his breath tickling your earlobe.

"Um... I don't quite remember." You said truthfully. He chuckled at your honesty.

He planted a kiss on your cheek. It was light and sweet. Not harsh like most drunkards would be.

You blushed and held back a giggle. It was instinct, and very hard to show who you really were to him. You feared that he wouldn't like you the way you liked him.

Not liking the no response tactic you took, he grabbed you under the chin and kissed you on the lips. When you didn't respond, completely shell shocked, his lips moved to your neck. Coming to life once more, you laughed and said "Arther, the t-time will be up soon!"

Sure enough, just as he pulled away, the door opened. Light flooded in, leaving you blind momentarily. You both walked out, pretending nothing had happened. Maybe if he remembered what had happened, you would get together in the future.


	12. Rainbow

Hetalia Party: Rainbow!

"Why am I being dragged here again?" you asked, looking up at Germany. Once again, he pulled you along to another of Russia's parties so that he wouldn't have to be stuck alone with Italy.

"Because, it vill be fun." He said, letting your arm go just as you stepped over the threshold. There was no way you were getting out of this one.

Music was blaring, people were everywhere. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, reflecting light everywhere. This was completely different than you were used to.

You sang along with the song. It was one of your favorites. "You spin my head right 'round, right 'round..."

You made your way through the dancing crowd easily, finding your way to the drinks. Might as well have fun, right?

You grabbed the alcoholic beverage of your choice, and made your way back through the crowd. Of course, Italy was there, also dancing. He was surrounded by girls. That was, until you got to him. All the girls scattered, making you laugh. You never really got why they always scattered like mice when you came by, but you enjoyed it regardless. It proved useful when you needed by.

"Ve~ Hi _! Want to dance with me?" Italy asked, and you immediately told him yes. The song changed just as you started moving, turning into Take It Off by Ke$ha. Also one of your favorites.

Oh, the irony. You always pinned this song to Italy. Why, you weren't exactly sure. All you knew was this song resembled him greatly in ways you couldn't quite describe.

"Like the party? I call it the Rainbow Party." he said, laughing. Looking around, you understood why instantly. Rainbow colors were reflected onto the walls all around. They fascinated you.

"Ve~ Let's get lost." He said, grabbing your hand. Laughing, you nodded. This was much better than you thought it would have been.


	13. White

Hetalia Party: White!

"Japan, I didn't think you were the type who enjoyed parties like this? "You asked, looking up at your long-time friend. The room you were in was crowded by many countries, most of which seeming to be having fun. There were dances going, games being played, and music blaring throughout the house. To top it off, it was held at America's house.

"Well, I don't think I had a choice." Japan replied quickly, looking around as if he wished to be anywhere but here. "I usually wouldn't attend such things."

You laughed and said "Well, since we're here, we might as well have fun!" Grabbing his wrist, you wandered inside, seeing many countries you hadn't yet met.

Someone walked by, wearing a green hoodie jacket and a white mask that hid the top half of his face. Not liking the idea of a mask, you went the opposite direction. In moments, you found a room where several people sat in a circle, Britain standing in the center with a vase in hand. You vaguely remembered writing down the color white on a slip and putting it in the vase, at the bottom of course.

"Hey, _, come join us! Japan too!" America said, appearing behind you and scaring the bejesus out of you.

"Alfred, can you possibly get any louder?" I asked, taking a seat in the circle. Japan sat beside you, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Alright, the game is Seven Minutes In Heaven! The object of the game is to..." Alfred's sentence trailed away with your attention, which now focused on the people around the circle. Your eyes rested on China, whom was listening intently to what America was saying. A change that was.

"Hey, Japan... Isn't that your brother?" I asked, leaning closer to him and pointing at China. He shook his head no, not looking at you. Okay, so maybe it was a touchy subject?

"You draw first China!" America said, claiming your attention once more. You watched silently, along with the other, as he pulled out a small strip of paper and glanced at it before handing it back to America.

"White," He said, glancing around the circle and standing. Sighing, glad that he had gotten your color instead of America or France, you made your way to the closet, feeling all eyes on your back.

"Seven minutes!" America said as you turned to watch the door close, hiding a thumbs up sign, then leaving you in complete darkness with a finalized click.

"China?" You called, eyes not yet adjusted to the darkness.

"Right here, aru." He replied, landing a hand on your shoulder. You jumped, not expecting the closeness. "Sorry." He said, then lead you farther into the small and cluttered closet.

"China, I-" Your words were cut off by his lips touching yours, promptly taking control of the situation. For a moment, you stood stiff, completely shocked. However, you gave in, lips moving in sync with his, breathing becoming scarce.

One of your arms snaked around his neck, twirling his hair around your index finger idly, while the other pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

A few moments later, you pulled away, face burning and head pounding from lack of oxygen. You grinned, saying "Where did that come from?"

Instead of answering your question, he said "You're cute, aru." He seemed a bit more breathless than yourself, which made you giggle silently.

The door opened, and you walked out first, taking the lead and walking back to your seat. That had been the shortest seven minutes of your life. That, however, didn't mean the night was over. In fact, the night had only just begun.


	14. Yellow

Hetalia Party: Yellow!

You glanced up at the ceiling, watching small, colorful lights bounce around like over-excited lightning bugs emitting from the disco globe. The music was blaring and the rooms were chock-full of people and nations, either dancing, talking, or at the refreshments table. Everywhere you looked there was yet another group of talkers or dancers, staying in packs of people you would normally find in a high school.

"Come on, _! The beer is waiting!" Gilbert called, returning your attention to him. You silently wondered why he dragged you here, a bit suspicious of his actions.

"I'm coming!" You called back quickly, realizing your thoughts had made you hesitate. You caught up to him, and walked alongside the German, laughing as he staggered a bit from his previous drinks coursing through him. "Maybe you should lay off the drinks for a bit, Gilbert. You're beginning to stumble and slur your words."

"No, I'm fine. The beer is worth it!" He said, glancing down at you as he talked. You sighed, and shook your head. He was absolutely addicted to beer, and no one could help it.

The two of you made your way to the bar silently, listening to the blaring music and avoiding being trampled on the dance floor. The bar slowly came into view, and Prussia immediately spotted his brother. "West!"

"Oh boy." You mumbled. Just what he needed, a drinking buddy...

"Hello Gilbert, _." Germany said, setting his drink down and facing you. His words were much less slurred than Gilbert's. Meaning he hadn't been here long.

"Hi Ludwig!" You chirped, smiling cheerily.

"West, you're buying me beer."

"I will do no such thing."

You watched as the brothers quarreled, silently laughing. It amused you that Gilbert could annoy Ludwig so easily. That is family, I guess.

"_, there are games in the next rooms. I was about to go join in on one. Would you like to... uh... join me? You glanced up at Germany, seeing his cheeks a bit pink. You laughed silently and agreed.

"Sounds like fun! Which rooms and what games?" You asked, ignoring Prussia trying to get your attention for a beer.

"Well, there's spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, twister, and a few more I believe." He replied, cheeks becoming a bit more… pink.

"Oh, seven minutes in heaven is fun!" You said, laughing and feeling your cheeks light up. "Can we try that one first?"

"Of cours!" He said, turning slightly and pointing to a door down the hall. "It's that way I believe." The two of you walked, side by side, to the room. Prussia, of course, tagged along. He seemed to like proving he was the best at anything and everything.

You opened the door, and saw America standing on the other side, a bit shocked. "Sorry Alfred, I didn't mean to scare you." You said, laughing.

"It's alright dude! Hey, write down a color on a small slip of paper and drop it in the bucket! Hey guys, we totally have enough people to play now!" He yelled to the group, laughing. Several people cheered and laughed, seeing the three of you walk in.

You wrote down a color, purple to be exact, and dropped your slip of paper in the bucket. You waited for the brothers to drop their paper in before taking a seat in the rather small circle. Once again, you ended up in the middle.

"Alright dudes, I have a new rule! If you draw two slips of paper, both of the people go in the closet with you!" America called, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Who wants to draw first?"

You sighed as Prussia shot up, yelling about going first since he was clearly the best. America walked to the German and let him draw. Gilbert pulled out two slips, making you shake your head. Of course he would do that on purpose...

"Yellow and... Purple!" He slurred.

'Great...' you thought, standing up. To your surprise, Ludwig stood up about the same time you had. "All three of us?" Catcalls and whistles were heard throughout the room, making you blush and a bit irritated.

"Awwe, don't feel so bad _. You have me to talk to!" Gilbert said, grinning drunkenly.

You glowered as you walked to the small closet. It almost didn't allow all three of you inside. "Seven minutes begins when the door clicks shut." America said, grinning at you three. The door shut, and you were engulfed in darkness.

"_, are you alright?" Ludwig's voice made its way to your ears, almost a whisper.

"Of course she is! She's with me!" Gilbert said, as you felt an arm go around your shoulders.

"Gilbert, you're making me feel claustrophobic." You said, glancing up at where you thought he would be standing.

"Gilbert, let her go..."

"Don't be jealous, West!"

"Gilbert, please let me go."

He wrapped his arm tighter, then ruffled your hair. "Don't be like that!"

Suddenly, his arm was away from you, and a thud was heard as Gilbert hit the floor. "Don't touch her, you arshlouch!"

"Damn West, that hurt..."

You laughed silently.

**outside the closet**

Words were being heard from the outside of the door, but they weren't anything more than a mumble. Shortly after, there was a loud thud, and several people glanced at one another. We all knew how the brothers fought sometimes. Maybe...

"Open the bloody door before someone is killed!"

"Let them have their fun, Britain." France retorted in his odd guffaw.

**inside the closet**

"Ludwig, was that necessary?" You asked between laughs.

"He's drunk... He wouldn't have listened to threats." he replied, suddenly standing right beside you.

"And you're sober?"

He stayed silent a moment before answering. "Almost, I had only had two beers when you arrived."

"And you never drink when I'm around..." You concluded his thoughts. "Why not?"

"I have no reason to. Italy drives me crazy, so I drink, but you are calm and serene, the opposite of him. I prefer calmer people."

You blushed a bit at his comment, then laughed. "I like it when you're sober."

"Would you mind-" His sentence was cut off as the door opened and blinded you with light filling the room, revealing a batch of curious people. You, Ludwig, and an angered Gilbert walked out of the closet, ignoring the laughs that filled the room.

You took your seat beside Ludwig, and watched Gilbert leave the room. As everyone else returned to their respectful spots, you leaned over to Ludwig. "You were saying?"

"Oh, yes. Would you mind coming over for dinner tomorrow?" He asked, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Sure!" You replied, then turned back to watch the rest of the group draw slips of paper. You were looking forward to the next evening.


End file.
